hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kumiko Shimizu
Kumiko Shimizu(清水久美子 Shimizu Kumiko) is a fanmade star twinkle precure by CureFlora0909. Her alter ego is Cure Eclipse. Personality Kumiko is shy, observant, smart, and is usually in the library. She likes to study space and is trying to make a map of the stars. Her family means the most to her and she would do anything for them, even though her father is never pleased with her. She doesn't have many friends because she is usually invisible to people. She is often lonely because she is an only child and the only company she has are her mother and her small group of friends because her father is almost always at work. Appearance Kumiko has long brown hair and brown eyes. She has a white top, a yellow skirt, black boots, and white leggings. When she is Cure Eclipse She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She has a yellow top, a white skirt with a yellow bow in the back, and yellow boots. History Meeting Hoshiko Hisakawa Kumiko was making a map of the stars one night on a tall hill and meets a girl named Hoshiko Hisakawa. Hoshiko decided to try to help, but Kumiko said that she had to make it alone. Hoshiko followed Kumiko every night and after the next couple of days Kumiko soon gave up and let Hoshiko help and the girls became friends. Becoming a Pretty Cure One day, Kumiko was labeling some stars on her maps with Hoshiko. Then Kumiko hears an explosion outside. Hoshiko says she needs to leave, but before Kumiko could react Hoshiko was already out the door. Kumiko then opens her window and watches as the Pretty Cure show up. She sees them fighting Nottorei, and only then notices that the white one looked familiar. Kumiko then realizes that the white one was Hoshiko! She runs outside to the battle scene, and a white, fluffy alien was a few feet away from her! The alien flies into Kumiko's arms and the Cures tell her to protect Fuwa. A Nottorei then chases Kumiko. Kumiko runs, but is soon trapped in a corner, with Nottorei surrounding her. Kumiko says she won't let harm come to the alien and she would protect her. Fuwa then generates the transformation items and Kumiko becomes Cure Eclipse! She then uses Eclipse Beam and defeats the Nottorei. Relationships * Mrs. Shimizu * Mr. Shimizu * [[Hoshiko Hisakawa|'Hoshiko Hisakawa']] * [[Chiaki Hoshikuzu|'Chiaki Hoshikuzu']] * [[Koharu Hoshiya|'Koharu Hoshiya']] * Hikaru Hoshina * Lala Hagoromo * Elena Amamiya * Madoka Kaguya * [[Fuwa|'Fuwa']] * Prunce * [https://hachans-precure-fandom.fandom.com/wiki/Ella_Marie Ella Marie](Oc by Pretty Force) * Serenity Niku(Oc by CureShiningSong) Cure Eclipse Cure Eclipse is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kumiko. To transform, she needs her Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. Transformation Attacks * Eclipse Beam '- Cure Eclipse's first attack. This attack can only be performed with the Star Color Pendant. Etymology Kumiko - means long time, beautiful, child. Shimizu - means clear, pure, clean, water. Eclipse -The obscuration of the light of the moon by the intervention of earth between it and the sun or obscuration of the light of the sun be the intervention of the moon between it and a point on the earth. Songs Solos Group Songs 'Color Charge! Trivia * Kumiko is the 7th yellow cure to have brown hair. * Kumiko's birthday is May 13th. * Kumiko's star sign is Taurus. * Kumiko's symbol is a sun. * Kumiko's vocal range is Alto. * Kumiko is the 10th member of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Gallery Kumiko.png|Kumiko Shimizu Cure eclipse.png|Cure Eclipse STPCOC04 Hoshiko and Kumiko preparing to stargaze.png|Kumiko and Hoshiko preparing to stargaze in STPCOC04 2019_04_05_Kleki (1).png|Kumiko's Star Color Pendant STPC Fanmade Color Charge Kumiko's pendant top pops up.png|Kumiko's Star Color Pendants top pops off by CureShiningSong 2019_04_06_Kleki (2).png|Kumiko waving her Star Color Pen STPCOC04 Hoshiko and Kumiko turn to see the stars.png|STPCOC04 Hoshiko and Kumiko turn to see the stars(by CureKaguya) Category:Stub Category:Fancharacter Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Fan Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Yellow Cure Category:Stubs Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Oc Category:User:CureFlora0909 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Ocs